A Journey of Friendship
by Lucie409
Summary: Five girls with five different personalities embark on a roadtrip around the country. Along the way they learn more about themselves and their new-found friendship. Please read and review! This story is 100% original.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my original story: PLEASE review, i would love to hear what you think!**

_**Tammy**_

If someone had asked me ten months ago what I would be doing this summer, I never would have imagined this. And if they had told me who I'd be spending my days with, talking together, laughing together, crying together, I never would have believed them.

Bethany, Marissa, Kendra, Kira, and Tammy. We smiled as we passed in the corridor, made small talk in the common room and built a model DNA strand together in Year 12 Bio, but that was about it. We had our own friends, our own classes, our own niche in the complicated jigsaw that is high school.

It all started with talk about what we would do in the summer holidays, after we'd finished high school for good. We began to talk about a 'road trip' and how fun that would be. I had thought it would have been a cool thing to do with Abbey and Donna, if Abbey wasn't going to Australia and Donna wasn't spending time with her cousins who were 'too cool' for me. We were just joking about, we never really meant it. Until Kendra asked if we wanted to do it.

"Should we?" she said. I bit back a sarcastic reply on seeing how serious she actually was.

"We don't really know each other." I said. There were murmurs of agreement all around.

"It would be such a fun way to spend the summer, and it's not like I have anything better to do." Said Bethany.

"We know each other well enough." Marissa added. "And it's a chance to get to know each other better."

"I need an adventure before I go off to uni." What was I saying? Was I agreeing to go on an 'adventure' with four girls I barely knew? This conversation was awkward enough; I could just imagine us sitting together in uncomfortable silence all day. We had nothing in common but this 'road trip' idea.

"We should do it." Kira repeated. _We should_: such a common phrase with such empty meaning. '_We should hang out some time' 'I should finish my homework' 'You should dye your hair green!' _

"We should." How I hate that phrase now.

"We will." I said, surprising myself. "I mean it. We will."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kendra**_

The moment the words were out of my mouth I wished I could draw them back. I fully expected the other girls to snort and say 'Yeah right.' But they didn't. Tammy confirmed the decision.

What have I got myself into? With my friends we laugh and joke about but with Bethany, Marissa, Kira and Tammy, we have nothing to talk about except homework and movies, and its just so… awkward!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bethany**_

Two days until I head off into the unknown with Marissa, Kendra, Kira and Tammy. I'm nervous and excited. We're actually doing it.

We decided to use Kendra's parents' old van to take us around the country. Today we did a big grocery shop which broke the ice a little. You can tell a lot about a person by what they want to take on a month-long road trip. I wanted to take rice, flour and tin cans, but Kendra needed chocolate biscuits and chips. Tammy loaded up the trolley with two-minute noodles and Marissa wanted a supply of _Beautifully You _tropical scented moisteriser. Kira tried to be helpful but soon gave up after I explained that ice cream would not travel well in the van.

I got a bit frustrated when Tammy said we didn't need to worry about food and we'd just buy it along the way. I know what she'll be buying along the way: McDonalds!

Eventually we got everything we thought we needed:

flour

sugar

coffee

milk powder (which I don't think Marissa will be drinking by the look of her face when I put it in the trolley)

bread

soap

vegetable soup

tins of spaghetti and baked beans

eggs

rice

oil

Raro

tins of fruit

instant potato (after Tammy finally convinced me it was better than hauling a huge sack of potatoes around)

instant veggies

two minute noodles

chips

Toffee Pops

lollies

tins of meat

cereal

pasta

Various fresh vegetables

As you can see, we wont be dining gourmet each night!

I admit that Tammy is right and we are going to have to buy lots of food along the way but we need the basics.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kira**_

We did a grocery shop yesterday. I noticed Bethany seemed to take charge and I wonder if this is how it will be all summer. She wasn't bossy but she seemed to be enjoying herself organising all the food and all the bits and pieces that we've collected like airbeds, a gas cooker, tent, and a picnic set. Bethany suits the part of 'housekeeper' with her simple skirts and long dark blonde hair always French plaited. I hope she can cook, because it's gonna take a lot of creativity to make an exciting meal with just a frying pan, a saucepan and two gas cookers.

I've almost finished packing my small blue suitcase. I have no idea what kind of clothes to take or what else to bring but I just threw in my usual summer beachwear and my sand-shoes, and my camera. I feel like I'm crazy, going off on an adventure like this but I want to make the most of my last summer before I go off to art school. Tomorrow is the big day. I just hope I make it back in one piece.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Marissa**_

We're off, at last! After two hours of loading suitcases and food into Kendra's silver van, trying to fit in the airbeds and tent and sleeping bags, pulling things out, putting them back in, and shoving towels and shoes under seats, we finally were ready to go. The boot and the back row of seats are full to the roof with stuff. There is so much stuff for five girls! There are blankets and backpacks and my hair straightener and fold out chairs and things like torches and cans around our feet. I can't help but feel excited.

It's my turn to drive today. We're doing 85 kilometres an hour and I'm not sure where we'll sleep tonight. But that's the fun of it.

Kendra's beside me in the front, silent. We're all silent. I've seen Kendra around school with her friends and I know how talkative and lively she is, but now…

I glance away from the road and see her sweep a lock of hair out of her face. Her brown, frizzy, shoulder-length ringlets are clipped together at the nape of her neck but some always escape. I've always thought of how well it suits her.

She comes from a family with five other kids so it wasn't hard to find a vehicle with room for us all. It must be so chaotic in her house, but I wouldn't know; I'm an only child.

I made the turn onto the south highway and turned the radio on. The sounds of a sweet acoustic song filled the van.

"I love this song." Tammy remarked.

"Me too."

"I haven't heard it in ages." It was quiet for a bit as everybody listened to the music.

"This bit reminds me of Adam Lambert's school talent quest audition. Do you remember that?"

"How could we forget it? He hit Penny Gallagher in the head with the end of the guitar!"

We ended up chatting non-stop for the next 100 kilometres.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Kendra**_

We stopped at Subway for lunch and continued the drive south. At about six o'clock we arrived in a small town and found a cheap campsite by a river. We parked under a row of weeping willows and spilled out of the van, eager to stretch our legs. Small Tammy, the youngest of the group, led the way down to the water, turning cartwheels every so often.

Later, after we pitched the tent together, we unloaded the folding chairs and sat outside and watched Bethany prepare dinner. We sat quietly and enjoyed the peaceful surroundings, swatting at mosquitoes now and again.

"Dinner's ready." Bethany served us each a plate of steak with pasta and broccoli and beans that had been steamed over the boiling pasta. "Savour every bite of those fresh vegetables, because we won't be eating them much." She said. "And the meat. It's hard to make a decent meal with so little ingredients. I miss my kitchen at home."

"It's good." I assured her. And it was. We sat outside and watched the stars come out while sipping coffee. When I eventually crawled into my sleeping bag in the tent, I had one last thought before I fell asleep. _Maybe, just maybe, we'll have a good time together._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Kira**_

This morning we all woke bright and early. Then we had to roll up our sleeping bags, deflate the airbeds and pull down the tent. How I hate putting up the tent when you know you'll just have to pull it down the next day and do it again that night!

I thought Tammy was avoiding Marissa. She hasn't spoken to her, but then again, I don't know if I've spoken directly to Kendra, or even Bethany, so I thought maybe I'm just imagining the whole thing. But there was something about the way Tammy didn't make eye contact and her tenseness around Marissa, so when everyone else went down to the river to wash the dishes, I confronted Tammy about it.

"You okay?" I asked her, unsure of how to go about this.

"You tell me. Am I okay?" She replied, giving a confused look.

"I dunno. I mean, yeah, it's just that… you seem to be… avoiding Marissa… I dunno."

"I'm not avoiding her." Tammy said indignantly. "What? Did I not score high enough on the 'making small talk' test? Did I not laugh loud enough at her jokes?"

"What's wrong?"

Tammy let out an exasperated sigh. "Nothing's wrong."

It was my turn to sigh. She was not one to give up easily. "Look, I just wondered what was going on between you two because I know that something is wrong." Tammy shrugged. "Oh, how do I explain this?" She looked to me as if for an answer but I didn't reply. She sighed. "She's so pretty and perfect and I just feel like I'm not good enough for her because I don't spend every free moment painting my toenails while reading magazines and… I don't know." She looked back at me but when I didn't say anything she threw herself back in her chair and rolled her eyes.

"You're right, Marissa is a pretty girl." I said, envisioning her straight jet-black hair, her bright blue eyes, her long, thin body and her complete air of elegance. "But she's not like that, I'm sure. Have you actually seen her fussing over her fingernails or acting like an airhead? She not that immature. She's here camping with us and enjoying herself."

Tammy gave an insolent shrug.

"Did she do something…?"

"No. She's just… not like me. If you haven't already noticed."

"She's not like that." I repeated. "Just try talking to her and give her a chance."

Tammy shrugged again. I know how she hates being vulnerable and often hides behind her cynicism and wit, but she looked me in the eye and said

"Thanks."

I saw Bethany, Marissa and Kendra making their way back up the bank. I stood up to greet them.

"Come on! Let's hit the road!" said Kendra. So we packed up the last of our stuff and piled back into the van, me in the front passenger seat with Kendra driving this time. As we turned out of the near empty camping ground, I heard Marissa and Tammy giggling together and knew that things would be all right.

_**Bethany**_

Today's drive was a long hot one. The road stretched out before us as far as the eye could see and we were surrounded by low scrub and tussock. We sat and listened to DJ Dan talk about the beach until we lost signal. Then suddenly there was a bang and the van swung to one side. Kendra pulled off the road onto the dirt and we hopped out to see what had happened.

The back right tyre had been popped. And we were in the middle of nowhere in the hot searing sun.

"This might be a problem." Kira said.

"Just a bit." Tammy laughed.

"Do we have a spare tyre?" I asked.

"Yup, but it's under several tonnes of luggage." Kendra grimaced.

"In the boot?"

"Uh-huh." We stood there for a few moments until I said,

"Well, I guess there's nothing for it but to start unloading stuff." We unpacked and unpacked and unpacked. I had no idea we had managed to fit so much in the van. We moved the food into the shade of the van, which was hardly more than a sliver due to the midday sun. After what seems like ages we reached the spare tyre and jack. Eventually we replaced the tyre and were confident it was secure. Then we packed everything back in.

"Let's have a drink before we go." This suggestion was met with strong support. But when I turned the tap on the carton, there was only enough water to fill half a cup.

"What happened to the water?"

Marissa bit her lip and pointed to a wet patch of dirt below the tap. We all stared at the mud.

"Someone must have left the tap on." I said, stating the obvious. "Unless there's a leak."

"There's no leak." Said Tammy certainly.

"Well how did the tap turn on?" said Kendra, frustrated.

"Maybe you bumped it." Said Marissa.

"I couldn't, I wasn't around here."

"I know." Snapped Kira. "You were standing over there and not even helping us."

"I was so! I was moving everything out of the way."

"Who cares?" said Tammy, throwing her hands up. "Who cares how we lost the water, I just want to have a drink!"

"Well you can't." I said, not meaning it to sound as sharp as it did.

"Why didn't anybody notice the tap running?"

"We did, but we thought it would be a good idea to leave it going!" Marissa said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"I'm thirsty."

"Join the club." I said wearily.

"What are we going to do?"

"I tell you what." Kira spoke up. "We're going to quit moaning and squabbling, get in the van and drive to the next town and get some water. Because standing here all day arguing is not going to achieve anything, believe me!"

We all did as she said, and drank our new water slowly, ashamed of our behaviour.

_**Tammy**_

Last night was our third night away from home. It feels so strange yet so good to wake up every morning and wonder what we will do and where we will go. Yesterday we had a picnic on the beach and spent the afternoon playing in the waves together then falling asleep in the soft white sand. We were the only ones on the shore; the beach continued as far as the eye could see.

Tonight we were all in bed or in the process of getting in to bed. I could hear the dull roar of the waves in the distance. I didn't feel like going to sleep, I felt like going out to just laugh and play in summer bliss. Maybe Marissa had the same thought as me because she drew out a bag of lollies but asked for something in return.

"You can have a lolly…" Marissa said when Kendra gasped in delight on seeing the bag. "if you tell us something about yourself that we didn't know before. Secrets."

"I don't have any secrets!" Kira said.

"Just anything."

"Bethany, I used your toenail clippers without asking." I piped up, grinning greedily when a lolly landed in my lap. This seemed to encourage everyone else to share.

"I sing into my hairbrush." Said Kendra.

"I'm addicted to _Bubble Pop Madness v3 _on my I-pod touch."

"I prank called my primary school teacher when I was 13 and told him he'd won twenty thousand dollars."

"Did he believe you?"

"No, sadly. He said 'is this Marissa?' and I hung up quick." We all laughed, our mouths full of party mix. We continued sharing long after the lollies ran out.

"I'm scared of dogs." Kira contributed

"I backed our car into the letterbox last week."

"I have never been kissed." I said, then immediately wished I hadn't.

"Really?"

"Oh, wow."

"You don't need to make a big deal out of it." I snapped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It doesn't bother me." I explained. "What bothers me is the way people treat me like a little kid when they find out. They think I'm all innocence and ignorance because I haven't kissed a guy."

"We know you're not." Bethany said gently.

"It's not a big deal, it's just… it's like initiation to be in some sort of club, and I'm always on the outside looking in because I haven't gone through that rite of passage yet." Everybody looked at me sympathetically but I could see that they didn't truly understand. I shrugged. "Looks like I dampened the mood a bit. What a party pooper."

"No, no, it's… good." Kira said quickly. It was quiet again.

"You know how Lisa Banks' face was all red after lunch one day?" said Kendra.

"And she said it was just the heat? I remember, I saw her putting make-up over it in the bathroom before I went off to Fabric and Textiles class." Said Bethany.

"Yeah, well, I'd slapped her." Kendra said promptly.

"What!"

"Kendra!"

"_You _slapped _Lisa Banks_?" I said incredulously, my untainted lips forgotten.

"Yeah." Kendra answered nonchalantly. "Believe me, I _don't _slap people. But Lisa was being…"

"Lisa?"

"Yeah! She's so nasty and snobby and she said something totally mean and rude about my family… so I slapped her."

"Wow."

"And I slapped her good!" Kendra said proudly. "She didn't even know what hit her."

"Hmm." Bethany said. "Worst I've probably ever done is make my cousin a coffee with salt instead of sugar."

_**Marissa**_

When I woke up this morning I knew it was going to be a lazy day. I have no idea what time we got up; my cellphone battery died long ago so its of no more use to me. I finally wriggled out of my sleeping bag and went and had a long hot shower in the camp's bathroom. I hadn't washed in two days and felt so icky.

Leaving Tammy and Kendra to laze about outside the tent while Bethany washed the dishes, Kira and I took a heaped armful of clothes each to the coin-operated laundromat.

While the laundry swished around inside the machine, we talked about how much we had learnt about each other so far on this trip. I used to think quiet Bethany simple-minded and old-fashioned, which she would probably would take as a compliment, but I've seen that she's more than that. She's practical and has a real servant-heart, loving nothing better than serving us up food she spent time and effort preparing. I envy her contentment in life; her purpose is to grow up, marry and raise children, as she told us last night. I will never understand how she enjoys cooking and cleaning and tidying up the tent all day long, but I hope her future husband truly appreciates her.

Tammy prides herself on being unique and independence. She has a quick tongue and an optimistic outlook on life. She gets on with Kendra better than anyone else, maybe because they are the younger two, or because they both have such wild imaginations.

Kira told me how she came here from Thailand two years ago. I asked her about her life back in her home country, since she never talks about it much, but she just said she never spent much time at home, preferring to be outside painting or relaxing in a café.

"My parents never really approved of my love of art." Kira had said. "I hardly knew them anyway, they were always so busy. I love it here and I want to finish art school before I even think of going back."

We carried the wet laundry back to our campsite. Tammy is in charge of our funds, minimal as they are, and would not allow us another dollar to use the dryer. When Bethany heard us discussing it and said we _would not_ consider using a dryer in the height of summer when there's a perfectly good clothesline between the trees. She said she had never used a dryer and never would.

The last of our bread is stale so we toasted it up with spaghetti for lunch. I wonder what we are going to do for food now that we have no fresh meat or vegetables. We have a few tins, the packets of dried veggies and a whole load of rice and flour. Don't ask me what the flour is for, because it'll take nothing short of a miracle to make edible bread out here.

_**Bethany**_

No travelling today, just chillaxing and blobbing out. I did take Kira to find the nearest dairy and bought some sausages, bread, lettuce, broccoli, carrots and corn chips, just the bare essentials. Our money going to run out in a few days if we shop like this all the time but I think the girls are getting sick of pasta in mushroom sauce.

For dinner I made kebabs with sausage and carrot slices with chunks of tinned pineapple and barbecue sauce. If I was at home I would have used capsicum and mushroom and cherry tomatoes and real meat but I guess beggars can't be choosers.

Our van is not doing so well either. A big dent in the front caused by some-one else's useless parallel parking now means that the bonnet doesn't close properly. We didn't want to risk it flying up while driving but duct tape seems to have fixed the problem. The hand-brake has decided to stop working. We found that out the hard way but lucky no damage was done. Also, a windshield wiper has rusted off and the glove box keeps falling out. Nothing major.

It was while I was trying to put the glove box back in that I saw a piece of folded paper in it. Nothing strange about that, except it was the only thing in there and I hadn't seen it before. I picked it up and opened it. It looked like a hand-written letter.

'_Dear Libby'_ it started. Libby? Who was Libby? I continued reading.

'_Please know that I have always loved you. I always will love you. Not a day goes past when I do not think of you. _It sounded like a love letter, but there was something about the way it was written made me think otherwise. _I will never forget that horrible day when I let you go… even though my heart is still broken over you I do not regret my decision; I could never offer you the hope of a good life. I just have to pray that you are safe and happy where you are now._

_You may never know how hard it is to look into the face of every young girl I pass in the street and wonder if it is you. I probably would not recognise you anyway, I only knew you for a few minutes. You must be a beautiful young woman now._

_Oh Libby, you have your own life now. Your own parents, your own family, your own values and morals and beliefs. I fear I have ruined it all with this letter, but truth is something that will never stay hidden forever…'_

I was so engrossed in reading the letter that I didn't see Kendra approaching the van. It was until she opened the door and ripped the paper out of my grasp that I thought that I might have been reading something I shouldn't have.

"What were you doing?" Kendra yelled at me. "This is private!"

"I didn't know it was yours." I said defensively. "I just found it here in…"

"Do you make it a habit to snoop around in other people's business?" she shouted, sending the other girls running over.

"What's going on?" questioned Kira.

"I just found this letter…"

"She was being nosy and reading my personal stuff!"

"Look, I don't think Bethany knew…" Tammy said gingerly.

"I don't care!" Kendra was getting really distressed. It must be really private property I had stumbled upon. "This is secret!"

Suddenly a thought popped into my head. _It couldn't be… it couldn't be…_

"Kendra, are you Libby?" The change in Kendra was frightening. Her face drained of colour before she narrowed her eyes and growled

"No." Then she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Kira**_

I had never seen Kendra like this before. What on earth had happened? Bethany seemed a bit shell-shocked and wouldn't tell us what she'd read.

We did find Kendra sitting against a tree in the bush behind our tent. Her eyes were red and puffy but her expression at seeing us was unreadable. Her mouth moved into a crooked grin.

"I knew you'd find out sooner or later." She said.

"What? We haven't a clue what this is all about." Marissa said, as confused as Tammy and I.

"I'm adopted." Said Kendra with a shrug.

"Oh, Kenny…" I didn't know what to say or do. I put my arms around her, not sure if my hug would be accepted. Us five just don't touch each other, but when I heard Kendra's muffled sobs any awkwardness melted away.

Back in the tent Kendra told us everything she knew, which wasn't much.

"How long have you known?" Tammy asked.

"Two months, three weeks and one day. I guess Mum and Dad just decided it was time I was told. I was so angry at first. Why did they have to tell me? My life was fine until now. Sometimes I feel okay, like, yeah, some other woman gave birth to me but Mum and Dad are my parents, this is my family and my life and this is who I am. Being adopted doesn't change anything. But other times I wonder if my whole life has been a lie."

"Are you going to try find your biological mum?" said Bethany.

"No. She is not my mum. I don't know who she is. She's not the one that raised me, cared for me, fed me, helped with my homework, drove me to soccer practice, and taught me not to track mud inside or slam the door. Mum is my mum. And how would she feel if I dumped all that aside and went running to some stranger?"

"She risked it all when she told you."

"I know. Maybe I will look for her one day. But right now I am trying to figure out who I am."

"And who are you?"

"I am not Libby. Libby does not exist. I am Kendra."

_**Tammy**_

We all gained a deeper understanding of Kendra that day. Since then she's coping really well, but sometimes I see a crack in the strong front she puts up. We've never talked about it since.

Anyway, today we piled into the van and started off again. We've really loosened up since we first began; now we don't even bother to roll up our sleeping bags, we just chuck them in the back. Last night's meal was pasta in mushroom sauce with dehydrated peas, a common occurrence now.

We sang to the radio as we passed through town after town. We often stop and go for a stroll or window shop or do touristy stuff, as much as we can on a limited budget. I counted our cash this morning and we are down to thirty dollars. Just enough to buy us petrol to get home. I haven't told the others about our meagre finances yet, but I guess we won't be sleeping in a camping ground tonight. I haven't showered in two days either.

After a couple of hours of driving we stopped for our lunch of tinned fruit and I discussed a plan with the girls. If we started now, we could hike up a bush track I had seen in the information centre. We could camp up there for the night and figure out tomorrow morning what we were going to do.

It was agreed. We packed food and a sleeping bag each into our small packs and off we went.

**_Kendra_**

Half an hour into the walk and I was tired already. My backpack, which was fairly lightweight at the start, seemed to get heavier with each step. I was sweaty and my ankles hurt.

The track cut through the beautiful green bush, going steadily uphill. Bethany told us the names of some of the birds that were contributing to the cacophony of birdsong. Wood-pigeons, grey warblers and fantails. She surprised me.

We plodded on and on. We had a muesli bar each to keep us going. Conversation waned and was replaced with panting.

About one and a half hours into the walk, half an hour from the top according to Tammy, I stopped. I could hear running water. I was so very hot and sticky that my legs seemed to gain a mind of their own and lead me off the track towards the sound. A backwards glance told me that the other four were following.

I felt like I had entered paradise as I brushed a fern aside and saw a deep pool of water nestled in the bush. It looked so cool and inviting that before I knew what I was doing I was stripping off and sinking into the refreshing water.

"Kendra?" Kira called. Soon they emerged from the bush.

"Kendra, what are you doing?" said Bethany, looking at my clothes discarded on the grass beside the stream.

"Cooling off." I replied, dipping my head back into the water and smoothing my hair. They all looked so hot and sweaty. "Come in. It's so cool… and refreshing…"

"I think I might." Tammy said stepping behind a bush. "No looking." She said as she slipped into the pool. "That feels so good."

Soon Kira and Marissa had joined us. "Come on, Beth." We called to her. She was still standing on the bank looking at us as if we had lost our minds.

"You guys are crazy." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"At least take your shoes and socks off and put your feet in." Tammy implored. Beth did just that.

"Never did I ever think I would I bathing in a creek when we started off!" Marissa laughed, resting her elbows on the bank. "Anyone bring the shampoo?"

We chatted as we cooled off and eventually we climbed out of the secret pool and made our way back through the bush to the track. Luckily it wasn't far and we had no trouble finding it!

With renewed energy we hiked the rest of the way with ease. The path forked and Tammy led us on the left. The track was narrow and overgrown and more than once I got slapped with a fern to the face. But soon the bush thinned and cleared out onto a large grassy ledge. From there we had an unspoiled view of the 'flats'; the lake and the towns and the highway that snaked between them. Looking past all the farmland we could even see the sea in the distance. We were so high up that we could see everything for miles.

"What an amazing view." Kira breathed.

"This is just a look-out." Tammy explained. "But I thought we could camp out here tonight."

The view became even more beautiful and the sun set and the stars came out. Snuggled in our sleeping bags side by side as we watched the towns light up and the moon come out. As I lay next to my best friends in the world, I wished that I would never have to go back home.

_**Marissa**_

I think that there's nothing better than waking up to the sound of cheerful birdsong and seeing the sun shine through the leafy roof and then sitting up and gazing at the most magnificent view that is exclusively ours.

The thought that this may be our last day of freedom and adventure made it bittersweet.

I think it was on everybody's minds and we tramped back down the mountain. I savoured every moment and tried to remember the careless abandon of travelling each day with no real goal or deadline or place to be. I dreaded going home.

"Let's take a different route back." Kira said when we were back on the road as she turned onto the eastern highway. "Our journey isn't over yet."

_**Kira**_

All was silent in the van but for the sound of the road beneath the tyres. The muffled roar was beginning to consume me.

Tammy had relieved me from driving an hour or so ago. Kendra and Marissa had fallen asleep, and Beth was totally zoned out, like me. Even Tammy seemed to be in a state of unreality as we drove on and on under the cloudless blue sky.

I leaned my head on the window and watched the world whizz by. Marathon drives didn't seem so fun any more. It was just stretch of road after stretch of lonely road. The roar echoed in my head, getting louder and louder and louder…

I must have fallen asleep, woken by my head getting knocked against the glass. The scenery outside looked the same as before.

Beth heaved a huge sigh. I looked over at her and gave her a wry smile. I knew how she felt; this was a very long drive.

_**Tammy**_

One stop for bathroom and we were off again. After I found myself crossing the centre line for the third time I decided we had driven far enough and everyone would appreciate a rest.

We pitched the tent in a rest stop on the side of the road, on a patch of ground with as least amount of gravel as possible. The wild chickens quickly welcomed us in hope of some scraps of food.

"Sorry, we have barely enough for ourselves." I told them. Beth was mixing something in an ice cream container, stopping every so often and grimly looking at the contents.

"We're pretty much out of everything except flour." She said. I wandered over and watched her pour some white goop into the frying pan.

"Pikelets!" Kendra exclaimed.

"I don't think they'll taste quite the same as pikelets." Beth laughed. "But its all we've got. Marissa, can you grab me a plastic plate out of the van? Thanks."

We watched Beth turn 10 'pikelets' out onto the plate before she replaced the pan with a pot already full with liquid. "The other cooker ran out of gas." She explained, stirring slowly.

"What's in there?" asked Kendra.

"You don't want to know." At the sight of our worried faces, Beth chuckled. "Just bit and pieces of this and that."

"Is there a chicken in there?" Marissa cried.

"I wish. But you try and catch one of those things."

We sat down half an hour later to homemade 'tortillas' and the mystery soup. We laughed together over how we used to think we were really roughing it when we were eating cereal for dinner. I can't say the meal was delicious, but it was better than going hungry. Beth's resourcefulness saved us again.


End file.
